spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Title Card Generation Series
Title Card Generation Series is an American title card display web series created by EB The Original Master. The series debuted on December 26, 2018 as a Premiere on YouTube and lasted for 7 seasons. The series was a collection of fan-made SpongeBob ideas that was turned into title cards. Revival On July 8, 2019, a revival series was announced and would be a continuation of the overall series. Now, the series has 12 confirmed seasons. Programs The Title Card Generation Series was created using three software's: Google Slides, Fontmeme.com, and Windows Movie Maker. Google Slides was used for the backgrounds of the title cards, Fontmeme was used for the SpongeBoy Me Bob font, and Movie Maker for the editing. Writers EB The Sponge Clipper Nick M Flashdawnx Sponge Lover Rudolph The Topcraft Reindeer Kem Kringle MaxRocket18 Roland D. Plankton Ningacreeperfire Mr. Meme (FireMatch) MyNameIs Lugia JJ The Crazy Just Do It Snowflake 240 PowCards Waluigi Joins The Smash! Episode List https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tELo3b6efe-Qfa88IBhqg0ZJkE4DvHiTY25EvIP-XuQ/edit Season 1 Star VS Sponge.png The Sleepover.png Patty Makers.png Plankton's Color Insanity.png Weenie Hut Boating School.png Far Gone.png All Day.png Tropical Punch.png Waterthunder.png Krusty Scouts.png Projection Rejection.png You Break It, You Fix It!.png The Clarinet.png Spongy Bites.png Unbothered.png Iron Sponge.png Muckton!.png I'm Geekin.png The Runaway Snail.png Broken Friendship.png Krusty Ship.png Bubble Bowl Begins.png Squid on Tour.png Flats Returns.png The Diver.png Kash Grab.png SpongeBob's Teeth.png Spongy Bean.png Ole Patrick!.png Squid Art.png Spongeheart Lovepants.png Just Like a Tazer.png Bikini Dojo.png GloveBob.png Machine Bot.png A Squirrel in Time.png Krusty Krab Fever!.png Neptune's Planet.png Season 2 Sandy's Nut.png Slip N' Slide.png Born To Rebel.png Nerdy Pants.png Squidward's Promotion.png Child's Play.png Jazzy Krab.png Boating Troubles.png Goo Lagoon Got Talent!.png Not Your Job!.png Sandy's New Car.png Ugh Gar!.png Fish Tube.png The New Krusty Krew.png The River of Lost Souls.png A Salty Tale.png Krabby Fatty.png Bass Attack.png Ticking Time Bomb.png Patrick and The Bridge.png Snail Hell.png The Krusty Khum.png Water Dragon.png SpongeBob's Girlfriend.png Planky Funky.png Polka-Spots.png Nightmare Fueling.png The Spongiest Crime.png Wake Up!.png Trying To Ketchup.png Code Pink.png Wooden Plank-Ton.png Flavorful Choices.png Sandy's Family.png The Case of The Missing Spatula.png Onward Downward.png Le Chum Bucket.png The Feather.png The Statue.png Season 3 Frantic Jellies.png Hermit Krabs.png Sponge Fungus.png Nanny Patrick.png The Tale of Boo Lagoon.png Members Only.png The Cactus.png Spongy Summer Songs.png Venom Burger.png The Most Spongiest Game.png Gramma's Chili.png Borenado.png Dial M for Mermaid.png Octoward.png SpongeBob PunkPants.png Where The Wild Fishes Are.png Ms. Krabs.png Underwater Dog.png SpongeBob's Twin.png Bikini Bottom's Unknown Part.png Bull Over.png Sandy Dandy.png The Lost Wallet.png Krusty School.png Red Means Go!.png Say Cheese!.png SushiBob.png Haunted Manner.png Crazy Addiction.png Squidward's New Groove.png St. Patrick Star's Day.png Treedoom.png Full Moon Fever.png Brain Food.png Snail Fails.png It's a Pat's Life.png Freaks and Geeks.png Season 4 Open Sesame.png Staring at The Sky.png PlankTen.png Krusty Kab.png The Never Story.png Whale of a Time.png SkeletonBob.png Queen Pearl.png Haters Attack.png The Great Gladiator Race.png Flat TV.png The New Blanket.png Quiter Squid.png Patrick's Secret_.png Oceanwatch.png Need For Speed.png Water The Matter_.png Perfect.png Well Done.png Pixel Pals.png Abomination Domination.png Land Food.png The Little Plankton That Could.png Krusty Old Dayz.png Fancy That.png RedBob.png Watch Out!.png Sandy's Golden Rule.png Krabby Science.png Prickly Pineapples.png What is Up_.png Cake N' Bake.png Unlikely Lucky.png Be Careful What You Wish For.png The Money is Always Right.png Under The Sea.png No Service.png SpongeGlob.png Season 5 Seasons Greetings.png The Yellower, The Sponge.png Bold and Brave.png Ocean Junk.png Green Fries and Patties.png Spot and Dot.png PatRat.png You Said What_.png The Krabby Express.png The Big Storm.png The Other Side of Town.png The New Fish in The Tank.png Hide and Sea.png Kelpy G_ On Tour!.png SprayPaint.png Hockey Star.png Pineapple Turnover.png Karen's Upgrade.png Mr. Puff_.png Moment of Silence.png Gary's Store.png Hot Deal.png Snowflake Terror.png Best Friends Forever.png Test Your Best!.png Super Sponge!.png Cursed.png Back To Square One.png HIM.png Young Brats.png Trailer Trash.png Odd Jobs.png Deep Trouble.png Squiddy Mama.png Wouldn't Leave.png The Party Cube.png Country Roads.png The Lights.png Season 6 No Surprises .png Sponge Season.png Krabs' Day Off.png Adults Swim.png The One and Only.png Barg N' Closed.png Blind Pat.png Kidnapped!.png Krusty Kreme.png Block Shock.png Sandy Beaches.png FrankenPatty.png The Winter Fry-Cook Games.png Pandy.png The Boy Who Cried Shark.png For Real.png PuppetBob.png The Curse of The Teddy Bear.png Krabby New Yearz.png Cruel Summer.png Flabtrick.png Think Outside The Box.png On It's Way.png All Nighter.png BlackBob's Treasure.png Get Out and Go Home.png The Janitor.png Flower Power.png 151 Sponge.png A Boys Life.png Hush Browns.png Self Serving.png Patrick's Pet.png Kevin Returns.png The Couch.png The Forgettable.png Ennie Meenie Miney Moe.png Season 7 Pat Got a Yak.png Break Your Heart.png Piece of Cake.png Mission Spongepossible.png The Krusty Sluggers!.png Book of Bad Ideas.png The Wrong Bottle.png Don't Touch.png Offer Up.png Mayor Bob.png Computer Dilemma.png Sudden Death.png The Sponge Planet.png The Krusty Playground.png Krusty Moviez.png Grab The Krab.png Nightmare on Plankstreet.png Super Sponge Bros..png Krusty Kreatures.png The Grand Surprise.png Exam-ple.png Piece at Last.png The Last Straw.png Jellyfishers.png Great Value.png Bikini Bottom Heros.png SpongeBob's Talent.png Drip on the Drop.png Fortune or Misfortune.png Finder Keepers.png Cookies Crumbles.png SpongeGod.png You're Old.png Exposure.png What's Up Doc_.png Locked Out.png Three Hundred.png Rainbow Connection.jpg A Krusty Farewell.png Season 8 The Fishy Experiment.png Union Krabs.png Insecurity.png Blow the Squid Down.png Kick It.png Oil Spill.png The Cluck Bucket.png Boating Bash.png Jellyfishing for Dummies.png Discount Derby.png Tentacles Reunion.png Krabby Castle.png Disrespectful.png Bonjur L'eponge.png The Sticky Situation.png Fedora Fiasco.png Mrs. Karen.png Fire n' Ice.png The Krabby Wedding.png Home Sweet Pinebubble.png RollerBob SkaterPants.png Island Adventures.png Krabby Cakes.png Amazeing.png Attack on Jellyfish Fields!.png The Amazing Shining Pants.png X Marks the Spot.png The Krusty Kamp.png Open Door Policy.png Ticket Trouble.png Crash Talk.png Honey Patties.png SpongeBallads.png Driving Miss Pearly.png The Offering.png Sandy's Neighbor.png Traffic Jam.png Lightning Fools.png Couch Potato.png Season 10 Hit and Run.png Champion of The Town.png The Magnificent Porcelain Sponge.png Pat the Mailman.png War of The Doodles.png Pat The Reporter.png Free Island.png Resistance is not The Answer.png Race to Infinite.png Artistic Bubbles.png Squid and Bobby.png The Karate Contest.png Harvest Hoedown.png Light Weights.png Testing Time.png Fancy Pants.png FrankenKrab Monster.png A Toy from Heaven.png Tom and the Chocolate Factory.png The Surfing Brothers.png Personal Assistance .png Fooligans.png Underwater Werewolves.png Mama Cheeks.png The Sandy Mansion.png Penguin Pushover.png Chum on Wheels.png The Bubble Games.png The Secret Formuler .png One Star Band.png Stuck in The Attic.png Call of The Wild.png Mother of Pearl!.png Ski Tricks.png Rescue Buddies.png Wherefore Art Thou Karen_.png VII Days.png The Bikini Documentary.png Season 9 Retirement Sponge.png Cloudy with a Chance of Patties.png The Trip Trap.png Mermaid Ameba.png Sponge in The City.png Krabby Skyway.png Puff O' Rama.png PatrickLand.png Gary's Appointment.png Invasion of The Nematodes.png Squid Appreciation.png Cyclone Chaos.png Hanging' with Kelpy.png SpongeBob in JellyWorld.png Patrick the Salesman.png Fred Moves Away.png I Went to College! .png Kelp Busters.png The Super Patty.png Breakfast at Eugene's.png Pineapple FM.png InvisibleBob.png Bikini Bottom Cook Off.png Lobster Trap.png Alien Attack.png Fake-Out!.png Old Timey.png The Krusty Racers.png Sandy's Crusade Simulator.png Star Party.png Vampire Krabs.png Hypnotic Helmet.png Blue Shoes.png Squirrel of Emotions.png Glove Arcade.png Bunkmates.png Sponge-Scraper.png The State of Texas.png Links EB The Sponge Clipper: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk3sGHbkjjJgka2AR9i0oeg/featured Title Card Generation Series Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-4Nhj-yIeES828hLTr4tSlD7u7mSQiKz Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2018 Shows Category:2019 Shows